


It Feels Like Home To Me

by AerisaHale



Series: Clexmas20 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Clexmas 2020, Clexmas20, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisaHale/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: Clarke and Lexa go home on Christmas Day.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexmas20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064480
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	It Feels Like Home To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Home For The Holidays

A frustrated sigh issues from the living room and Lexa chuckles under hear breath as she dries her hands on a hand towel hanging near the sink. The cookies she just laid out are ready for the oven, she just needs the current batch to finish. They are close, the smell of warm sugar filling the apartment, reminding Lexa of days spent helping her mother bake the same cookies during December.

"Can I enter the living room yet?"

"No!" Clarke says sharply.

The cupboard door creaks as Lexa takes out two mugs and sets them on the counter. "You really procrastinated this year, babe."

"It wasn't procrastination so much as I forgot to wrap them." A sharp tearing sound, followed by cursing brings another smile to Lexa's face as she sets a pot on the stove and adds the necessary ingredients.

While she waits for it to come to a boil, she sits down at their kitchen table and sifts through the half-finished puzzle pieces looking for a particular shade to add to the partial Christmas tree already put together. She adds two pieces by the time the mixture is boiling. She ensures all the sugar is dissolved and pours the hot chocolate into the mugs.

"Can I bring you some hot chocolate?"

"One second! I'm almost finished."

Lexa warms her hands on her mug for a moment before she slips an oven mitt on and pulls the cookies out of the oven and puts the next batch in. Clarke comes into the kitchen as she putting the freshly-baked sugar cookies on a cooling rack.

Even in her pajamas, Clarke makes Lexa's breath hitch a little and she can't help the wide smile that lights her face up. The v-necl of her t-shirt rides low, enticing Lexa's eyes as Clarke grabs the untouched mug from the counter beside her. A smirk finds a home on Clarke's lips as she catches where Lexa's eyes flick upward from. "You can open _that_ present later. I'm excited to see you open your other presents first. Mom is expecting us in an four hours."

That's enough time to take a shower together," Lexa suggests. "To conserve water."

"Fine," Clarke laughs. "In the name of water conservation, of course."

Lexa presses a quick kiss to her lips. "Just give me 20 minutes to finish these cookies."

\--

Cookies and bags of gifts in hand, Clarke pushes open the door to her childhood home and Lexa watches her face light up as she takes in the numerous lights and garlands, statues and the large Christmas tree.

Lexa greets Clarke's mom with a hug, handing her the christmas tin filled with cookies and goes to put the bags of gifts under the tree, greeting Raven and Octavia along the way. Ever since they had all met in college, they had gathered here with Clarke's mother every Christmas. Lexa's sister Anya would be there soon, perpetually late. They all lived in different cities these days, but this was all their home for the holidays.

Clarke's mom passed out hard cider to everyone. "Thank you, Abby."

"How have you been?" Lexa asks Raven as they all find a place in the living room to catch up around the tree.

Lexa listens to their stories about their jobs, their lives, what they're working on. She listens to Clarke tell them about her upcoming art gallery, squeezing her hand reassuringly when she expresses doubt in her talent.

These moments with her found family make her remember the car accident that took her parents from her, but she focuses on the happy times they had together. She grabs a cookie from the tin, savoring the bite, closing her eyes and remembering her mother's laugh and her father's hug.

This is not her first Christmas with Clarke and it won't be her last but it always feels like home and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
